It Holds You So Hold Me
by BloodOrangeSoda
Summary: <html><head></head>Raven is forced to share Hector's tent, which would be bad enough even if the brute didn't press against his back and grope him in his sleep. And then there's always what happens when Hector wakes up. Hector/Raven smut.</html>


**Warnings**: Pretty much porn without plot, cussing, smexy-times between the hot boys.

**Disclaimer**: Fire Emblem does not belong to me.

**Notes**: I will write Raven smut with any of the boys in Fire Emblem, pretty much. So here's him with Hector. Last was Lloyd. I think Eliwood's next.

Written in ~30 minutes, unbetaed, unedited. Hope you enjoy!

xoxox

Later, Raven will blame Farina. Her introduction to their little group meant he and Lucius were forced to give up their tent to the growing number of girls who no longer fit in their own. Lucius was moved into Eliwood's tent, and Raven was made to share space with Hector of Ostia, the man he despised more than anything, along with Marcus and Lowen. And Lowen snored.

Raven bore an irrational grudge against Farina from that day forward, though he swore it was perfectly reasonable.

He turned over again. As a mercenary, he'd grown used to traveling alone. That meant no snoring tent partners, no need to be considerate, and no sharing of personal space. Even with Lucius he rarely ran into any trouble. And _by the Gods_, it meant no restless brutes nestling into his back in the night.

Raven growled and shifted away from Hector _again_, annoyed at having to do it for the third time. The hulking lout kept moving into him to steal the heat his body put off. Once, he even slid his arm around Raven's waist, making a disappointed murmur when Raven had shoved him away. One would imagine he'd have learned to stay still in the night in his knight training, but one would be wrong. No wonder, if he were trained by Ostia. Assholes couldn't seem to do anything right.

He jumped slightly when Hector nuzzled into his hair, making a contented sound in the back of his throat. Raven was well aware that his hair smelled good, but he didn't bathe for the purpose of attracting sleeping soldiers. This is what he got for keeping clean? Fuck that shit.

Hector's lips trailed around to his neck, and Raven shivered despite himself. That was a lot of hot muscle against his back, and he had nowhere to move without sliding into Lowen. He didn't want to shove Hector away too forcefully, because that would wake the brute up, and that would mean they would need to have a conversation about the issue. Raven had been impressively successful at avoiding interaction with the man, especially considering he was sharing sleeping quarters with him.

But when Hector's arm slid around his waist again, enveloping him against the brute's enormous frame, Raven gave up. Pleasant warmth or not, there was no way he was putting up with that kind of attention for a night. "Hector," he hissed.

Instead of waking up, Hector tightened his arm. And murmured something incomprehensible into his neck, making Raven squirm. Heat shot through his body, from his cheeks to his groin. He felt his face flushing. This was ridiculous. Now he was just too damn embarrassed to wake up the jackass, because he'd be damned if he let Hector of Ostia see him blush. He would just ignore it until the problem went away.

That plan went to hell three seconds later. Raven's eyes snapped open as Hector's teeth clamped down on his ear and a surprisingly deft tongue trailed over the rim of it. Callused fingers slid under his tunic and traced over the ridges of his six pack, blunt fingernails digging into his skin.

"Hector!" Raven whispered, shocked.

"Shh. I'm asleep." Came the response, as that purposeful hand sought through the folds in his clothing and delved into his pants. Thick fingers tightened over his half-hard cock.

"Ah!" Raven exclaimed, jerking into Hector's palm.

Hector shushed him again, sliding his teeth down to Raven's neck to bite down there. He sucked hard enough that Raven could feel his skin bruising against the brute's lips. Hector's free arm slithered under his neck, propping his head up. "Don't," Raven started to say, right before the knight slid three fingers into his mouth to silence him.

Raven choked. Hector took the opportunity provided by his forced speechlessness and twisted his hand on the upstroke, causing Raven to push back against him, writhing. He gripped Hector's arm with knuckles gone white from tension.

What the hell was going on here?

"I'm asleep," Hector murmured again, as if in response. As a method of avoiding discussion over this new development, it was quite effective.

Raven moaned.

"Shh!" Hector said again, laughing quietly. "You wouldn't want to wake Lowen and Marcus."

Raven's eyes went wide again at the reminder. Oh Gods, Hector of Ostia was jacking him off with two of his knights less than five feet away. The thought was hot like _burning_.

"Please," he whispered.

Hector's hand stilled. "What?" He said, shocked.

Raven glared at the far wall, glad that Hector couldn't see his blush. "More, you asshole," he mumbled around the fingers still propping his teeth apart.

"Gods, you don't even know what you do to me." Hector muttered, tightening his fist.

What Raven did to him? Fucking hilarious. If Hector wasn't using some form of mind-control to render Raven docile for this, he didn't know what else could be happening. There was no way he was letting the brute manhandle him like –

"Ah!" He cried out when Hector teased at the slit of his cock, though the thick fingers in his mouth muffled the sound.

"Suck," Hector commanded.

Without thinking, Raven did, closing his eyes as he sucked on Hector's fingers, making the man shudder and pause the motions of his hand for a moment. Then he redoubled his efforts on Raven's cock and panted into the back of his neck. Something hard and hot pressed against Raven's ass.

"Oh Gods," Hector moaned quietly, grinding so his cock was trapped between their bodies with maddening friction.

By this point, Raven was beyond blushing. He was a puddle in Hector's arms, pliant and obedient, happy to let Hector do anything he wanted so long as those fingers didn't stop pumping. He swallowed the saliva that had collected in his mouth, swirling his tongue around two of Hector's fingers, and the brute cursed and tightened his fingers just right.

"Raven," he muttered heatedly.

"Please," Raven pleaded, squirming.

Another three strokes later, and he was shaking, falling apart, vision going white as he came hard into Hector's hand, which gentled as it worked him through the aftershocks. He panted for breath.

"Say something," Hector said, breath stuttering as his hips push harder, faster, against Raven's ass.

"I'm not supposed to be doing this with you," Raven breathed out, because his mind was too far gone for any great coherency.

Hector gave a broken laugh, hot against the back of his neck. "But you want it?"

"Gods, I want it," Raven said in an exhale.

At those words, Hector jerked and swore, biting down hard on Raven's shoulder before he slumped against him, all energy gone. After a minute, he stirred. "Oh hell," he mumbled, slurring the words as if he were having trouble getting them out. "What did I just –"

"Shh." Raven scowled. He wasn't tainting this experience with conversation about it. "I'm sleeping."

There was silence for a moment. Then Hector relaxed against his back, huffing a laugh. He tightened his arm again, pulling his hand out of Raven's pants. Though Raven entertained a moment's thought of what Lowen and Marcus would think the following morning at the sight of their bodies intertwined, he was too tired to worry. He just snuggled into Hector's warmth, because the brute put off a fuckton of it, and he wasn't complaining.

It took only a few minutes before Raven's last words proved to be true. Turned out sharing a tent had its upsides after all.

xoxox

At breakfast four days later, Marcus approached Raven. "I must ask, Raven." He frowned. "Have I done something to upset you?"

Raven looked up, surprised. "What? No. Why?"

"You seem discomforted at the sight of me. It is nothing I did?"

Raven turned his head to glare at Hector, who was smirking into his mug. He hadn't been able to look Marcus in the face since that first night, true, but it was nothing the man had done.

"You've done nothing wrong," he assured the paladin.

Marcus hesitated. "Then may I say something?"

Brow wrinkling in confusion, Raven allowed, "You may."

Marcus inclined his head. "You have been less agile for the last few days, from what I've seen. Perhaps the altered tent conditions have hindered your sleep? Are you sore?"

Raven blushed fiercely, as much as he tried to fight it. "No, I'm – it's – I'm fine." He stammered. "You need not worry. I will be fine."

Marcus didn't question his incoherency, though he tilted his head to the side curiously. Still, all he said was, "Be careful on the battlefield. One moment of dulled reflexes or impaired ability could prove fatal."

Raven nodded, regaining composure. "I understand. Thank you for your concern, Marcus."

"Of course." The man nodded before walking away.

Once the paladin was gone, Raven took a moment to take a deep breath. Then he leaned over the fire to hiss to Hector, "You're using more oil tonight."

"Yes," Hector agreed. He grinned.

Against all good sense, Raven couldn't help but grin back.


End file.
